


Oneshot Collection: The Moon Chasing the Sun

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clueless Itachi, F/M, Female Deidara (Naruto), Female Umino Iruka, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Humor, Lovestruck Kakashi, No Uchiha Massacre, Oblivious Naruko, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: A series of one-shots, featuring an infatuated and possessive Uchiha and his love towards a certain lovable and oblivious Namikaze.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 354





	1. Just an Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So this idea came to me after seeing clips of the genjutsu episodes of how things would play out if Naruto got to be raised by his parents and there was no Uchiha massacre. Also, warning, I genderbend Deidara~! 
> 
> At first, I was going to keep Deidara male, but not only has the idea of a Fem!Deidara been playing through my head, but other than Naru, I also ship Deidara with Itachi. So since mpreg does not exist in this world,... I think you may know why I made Deidara female, but honestly, he looks the same as canon only with female parts! XD

Standing outside the Uchiha residence was a small chibi, between the ages of five and six with a head full of raven hair, bangs framing those fair pouting cheeks of his. Standing beside the pouting chibi who was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground, Itachi smiled fondly at his little brother. Noticing when those sulking onyx eyes lit up when they spotted a whirlwind of orange and blonde running in their direction. 

"SASU!" shouted the voice of Sasuke’s best friend, Namikaze Naruko. Once in close range, the blonde little spitfire wasted no time and flung herself towards his brother, glomping the smaller boy in a hug that sent both of them tumbling to the ground.

Sasuke was not happy about the pain inflicted on his butt, nor the heavy body currently lying on top of him, though his pink flushed cheeks said otherwise. "D-Dobe, get off of me!" A frown marred his cute face, lightly glaring at the girl rubbing her cheeks against his.

"Oi, don't call me dobe, you teme!" yelled Naruko, stepping away from her friend to shoot him a glare in return, resting her hands on her hips. Today, the energetic and feisty daughter of the Fourth Hokage was wearing an orange short romper over a white T-shirt, blue sandals on her feet. Just like her father, Naruko inherited his sunny yellowish blonde hair, which she wore in pigtails. Watching the two glare and call each other insulting nicknames, Itachi knew this was how the two greeted each other. 

Watching how in the next second Sasuke once again called Naruko an insulting name before reaching out and held her small sun-kissed tan hand. Now Sasuke wasn't one who boldly showed affection, something that went for most Uchihas, but this rule was broken whenever a certain Namikaze was around. The young Uchiha practically glued himself to the blonde’s side, and to the surprise of his older brother, he was kind of selfish when it came to sharing the girl’s attention.

Anytime someone would invade their time together, a frown would appear on Sasuke’s face, eyes unable to hide his feelings of displeasure whenever someone stole Naruko’s attention. When Shisui witnessed Sasuke’s greed when it came towards Naruko, the boy laughed his ass off and teased Sasuke by hogging more of Naruko’s attention.

The young blonde was already fond of the older Uchiha, a member of her Anbu protection detail, quoting how 'cool' she found him. So it was easy for him to monopolize the blonde, pissing off a certain raven-haired Uchiha during the process. Itachi knew how Shisui could sometimes take his teasing a little too far and how Sasuke could get when angry. It came to no surprise that right, when Naruko’s back was turned Sasuke, kneed Shisui in the groin and once brought down to his knees, threw sand in his eyes.

At least Shisui learned his lesson that day, but this was when Itachi started growing worried. Following behind the two chibis, it was Itachi’s duty to watch over them as he escorted them to the park. Once there, Naruko dragged Sasuke off to play ninja. Finding a spot nearby, Itachi rested his back against a nice large oak tree that offered the perfect shade, keeping an eye on his little brother and the Hokage’s daughter as they ran around, giggling and teasing each other. 

Itachi truly valued peaceful moments like this as the life of a shinobi was not easy. Feeling the wind gently caressing the silk strands of his raven locks, Itachi was just about to sit down and take a seat on the ground, but the wind changed. No longer was it gentle, but a harsh gush swept up the area. Sensing an odd premonition, Itachi looked up towards the sky and saw a large clay bird. 

From the creature, a figure jumped down and landed right before Itachi. The young prodigy genius was familiar with the blonde-haired Iwagakure kunoichi who seemed to have it out for him ever since he defeated her during the chunin exams, which was a few years ago, seeing how Itachi was currently a member of the Anbu.

“Oi, shitty, Uchiha, fight me, un!” Foul language, a smirk placed on her lips, yep it was Deidara, who Shisui secretly nicknamed ‘his fangirl stalker.’ Though Itachi didn’t think the word fangirl fit her. Deidara loathed his presence, always seeking him out just so she could fight him.

Itachi had to give the girl credit, not many people would fly all the way to Konohagakure, invade the Uchiha compound, knock down his front door, and yell at his face to fight him. Deidara caused a lot of commotion that day, not that she minded, even when the Tsuchikage was scolding her, having rushed all the way from Iwagakure to Konohagakure because his star pupil ran away just to challenge the Uchiha.

Seeing that she was unable to get a rise out of the stoic emotionless Uchiha, Deidara was about ready to rain down more curses, when a small figure attached itself to her waist like a kola. “DeiDei-oneechan!” happily shouted Naruko. If there was one person who was always happy whenever the explosive-art-obsessed kunoichi popped up then it was Naruko.

Itachi wasn’t there to witness it, but from what he heard from Shisu, it was an instant bond between two pranksters with a strong rivalry towards Uchihas. Since then the young Naruko would always attach herself to the older blonde who she began seeing as a second sister figure, the first being her babysitter, Umino Iruka.

“Yay! Since Dei-oneechan is here, she can play ninja with us, Sasu!” While Naruko seemed happy at the aspect of Deidara joining in on their fun, the opposite could be said for the glaring Uchiha Sasuke.

“Wait a sec-Hold on, Naru!” Deidara tried to escape her fate, but Naruko was not letting go of her hand. 

“Dei-neechan, you can be the villain and Sasu and I will be the heroes!”

“Naru, playing ninja is for-Wait a sec, un! I’m the villain?!” Deidara appeared upset, only for a thoughtful look to cross her face the next second. “Hmm, playing the villain sounds not so bad. Okay, I’ll be the villain. So be in awe of my wonderful art, un!” Cue Deidara chasing the two miniature chibis around the field using her non-explosive clay art. 

* * *

Two hours later, the group of four could be spotted at a local sweet shop, Itachi snacking on dangos, Deidara and Naruko a slice of strawberry cake, and Sasuke sat on the side refusing to eat any of the sugary sweets. Yet nothing could stop him from glaring at his brother’s blonde stalker, everytime she fed _ his _ dobe a bite of the cake they were currently sharing together. 

Just as Deidara was about to feed Naruko another bite of cake, a fierce dust of wind entered the shop and seized the older blonde by the scruff of her cloak, nearly choking her. Deidara instantly paled and looked guiltily away at the scary look Kurotsuchi was shooting her way. 

“Deidara-nee, how many times must I tell you to not run off to fight Uchiha Itachi every time we’re sent to Konohagakure for diplomatic purposes, must I remind you! Now come on, you promised to help me with my training!” angrily shouted the dark-haired Iwagakure kunoichi.

Kurotsuchi dragged Deidara from out of her seat, but not before shooting a polite greeting to the Yondaime daughter. “Dammit it, Kuro, let me at least fight the Uchiha bastard first, un!” Deidara retaliated, not that Kurotsuchi cared.

“No, you do not know how much trouble you cause every time you run off just to challenge the Uchiha to another senseless fight!” All the way out the door, three pairs of eyes trailed after the arguing girls. Returning his attention back to his delicious dangos, Itachi opened his mouth ready for another chewy bite only to pause when he saw Sasuke had taken over Deidara’s job of feeding Naruko. 

Mentally asking himself,  _ ‘Why does he seem so smug? He’s just feeding her cake?’ _ If Shisui was here, he would without a doubt shake his head at his innocent cousin who, when it came to matters of the heart, was utterly clueless.


	2. Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine Day and the girls are making chocolates~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will feature other AU's beside the Ninja-World, such as Modern Day, Fantasy, and others! So if you guys got any ideas you might want to throw out then please do!

"Dei-neechan, you’re stirring the chocolate too hard!" Placing her hands on the wooden spoon, Naruko began demonstrating, stirring the spoon in slow circular motions. Looking over at the girls, Kushina couldn't stop herself from smiling. Naruko was wearing her favorite orange apron, looking adorable as she taught the older blonde how to make homemade chocolate.

Kushina could still recall when her little Naru-chan dragged the chunin Iwagakure kunoichi to her door, beaming those adorable whiskered chubby cheeks as she proudly declared the girl as her new sister. The redheaded woman honestly found Deidara’s flustered expression back then adorable, easily accepting the fact that she had gained another god-daughter, warmly welcoming the girl into her small family. 

Back in the present, Deidara had removed her cloak, a simple red apron covering her short blue and grey kimono dress. Deciding to tease the girl a little, Kushina walked over beside the girl and asked,

"So Deidara-chan, who's the lucky guy getting chocolate's from you?"

"Getting chocolates from me?! Who said I'm giving it out to someone? I'm only doing this cause Naru asked me!" The thought of her, the famous crazy-art-chick-obsessed-with-explosives, giving away chocolate would be the talk of the town. Not to mention, there really wasn't anyone Deidara was interested in.

"What about Tachi-nii? Aren't you giving him chocolates?" Naruko innocently asked with her small head tilt to the side. This question got Kushina smirking when she saw a fierce blush overtake the teenage girl’s face.

"Why would I give that jerk chocolate?! We're enemies, rivals; I loathe him!" venomously yelled Deidara. The thought of her giving the stoic emotionless jerk anything made her want to blow up something, that something mainly being Uchiha Itachi.

"But Sasu and I are rivals and I'm still giving him chocolates. Why can't you give Tachi-nii chocolates? I think he would be very happy to receive chocolates from you, especially if they’re made from the heart." Kushina really had to hand it to her baby girl; her little Naru-chan really had a way with words.

"Naru-chan is right, Deidara-chan, besides there’s nothing wrong with having a crush!" encouraged Kushina.

"Look, I'll hand out chocolates, but not to Itachi, seeing as I don't have a crush on him!" shouted the flustered blonde, right in time as the door opened, showing Kushina’s other two god-daughters, Rin and Iruka. 

“Hi~!” Stepping through the door first was Rin, waving towards the group in the kitchen.

“Hope we’re not too late!” following behind the girl was Iruka. Happy to see the two girls, Kushina pulled them inside the kitchen, questioning each girl on who they were giving chocolates too. Not surprised to hear that Rin was giving chocolates to Obito as the two have been dating for a good while now, but hearing Iruka giving Kakashi chocolate was quite surprising.

Then again, from what she heard from Rin, those two had grown quite close after babysitting her darling Naru-chan when neither her nor Minato could be home.  _ ‘It’s about time that the boy found an interest in someone. Plus they make quite the cute pairing. I ship it!’ _ Kushina was officially on team KakaIru, already planning their future wedding.

* * *

It was break-time at the academy and Sasuke was happy to escape all his annoying fangirls who presented their disgustingly sweet chocolate and confessed their feelings for him. He didn't want their stupid chocolates; the person’s chocolates he wanted was-

"Sasu!" Speaking of the devil, Sasuke stood outside alone, seeing his best friend running up to him. Once in close distance, Naruko presented him with a navy blue square box. Receiving the box, Sasuke tried to hide the giddy feeling he felt inside, a scowl on his cute face, trying to remain nonchalant like a real true Uchiha, not wanting to embarrass himself. 

After removing the lid off the box, he saw chocolates in the shape of his favorite fruit, tomatoes! "Don’t worry, the chocolate is bitter as I know how much you hate sugary sweets!" Naruko flashed Sasuke a sunny smile. The trembling chibi Uchiha fought hard not to smile and hug the girl, cheeks pink as he turned his head away and said,

"Thanks, dobe."

"You’re welcome, teme!"

* * *

Itachi was training with Shisui when something was hurled towards his face, catching the item right before it could hit him. Itachi was surprised to find a red box. "Oh, another box of Valentine chocolate." Shisui peered over Itachi’s shoulder, watching him remove the lid and saw the cute bizarre crafted chocolates inside.

"Ah, I think I know the sender." Pointing their eyes towards the sky, they could see a large clay bird leaving from their direction. Reaching to take a bite of the sweets, milk chocolate filled the prodigy Uchiha’s taste buds. "Not bad," said Itachi, shocking Shisui, because Itachi never accepted anyone’s Valentine's chocolates, not even Izumi’s. 

“Ah, young love,” fondly sighed Shisui, to which Itachi turned to him and asked after eating the second piece of chocolate,

“What are you talking about?”

“Since you haven’t realized it yet, don’t worry about it, but I do have to question your taste. I mean, stalkerish-terrorist-blonde-who loathes-you? Itachi, I think you may be a masochistic.” Shusuio sympathetically patted Itachi on his shoulder, who merrily tilted his head to the side innocently, not getting at what Shisui was hinting at.

  
  
  



	3. Invader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fugaku laminates on his son blonde-haired best-friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So I finally decided to update this cute story of mine~!

When Fugaku got up this morning, the Head of the Uchiha Clan had a lot on his mind. Especially concerning his youngest son and his friendship with a certain blonde jinchūriki, just now taking notice of how Sasuke had been acting a bit... strangely. Every time the Namikaze girl would invade their home, his youngest would assist in holding her hand and clinging to her side. Such behavior did not fit the proud Uchiha name. 

When he tried expressing his concerns to his lovely wife, Mikoto did nothing but laugh and fawn over how cute she found the two. Sadly, Fugaku did not share those same thoughts and wished to speak some sense into his youngest after breakfast. Taking a seat at the table, Fugaku sat in his chair listening to Mikoto's sweet voice humming as she sat breakfast in front of him. His eyes were closed, taking in the peaceful atmosphere of his home--

"Morning, Fu-chan!"

This sweet and childish voice had instantly ruined his morning. Opening his eyes, he saw sitting next to him was none other than his son’s best friend, Namikaze Naruko. "Naru-chan, would you like more rice?" Mikoto smiled kindly at the blonde, who eagerly nodded her head.

"Yes, please!"

"Naru-chan is so sweet and polite. Sasuke-chan should be down soon." After scooping another handful of rice into Naruko’s bowl, Mikoto turned her attention back towards the stove. After shoving another mouthful of rice in her mouth, Naruko turned her attention to the scowling older Uchiha and noticed he hadn't touched his food.

"Fu-chan, not hungry?" innocently asked Naruko with her head tilted to the side, legs swinging in the air. Completely unaware of the throbbing tick mark on Fugaku's left temple, seeing how he hated whenever Naruko called him "Fu-chan." Only his beloved Mikoto had the right to call him that.

While Fugaku was mentally ranting about Naruko manners, a pair of stomping feet entered the kitchen. Sasuke’s raven hair was in disarray as he rushed over to the blonde chibi. "Dobe, why didn't you tell me you were here?" Sasuke seemed upset that Naruko didn't come to him first when she invaded their home.

"Mikoto-obachan offered me breakfast, and Naru can never turn down food!" proudly declared the blonde who had rice sticking all over her left cheek. 

"Tch, whatever." Pulling out a chair, Sasuke sat next to Naruko and began eating the breakfast that Mikoto placed before him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later that evening, Fugaku was going over paperwork concerning the clan’s budget when Mikoto ordered him to answer their door. Getting up on his feet, Fugaku opened the door and could not express in words how he felt when he saw the sight that greeted him. Earlier today, both Sasuke and Naruko had promised to play at the playground. 

Two hours had passed before the two chibis returned, but they were not alone, and judging by Sasuke’s pouting face, he was not happy about the extra company. "Hiya, Fu-chan! Naru-chan brought friends over to play!" Fugaku was too frozen to reply to the blonde, who didn't seem to want to wait for his permission, leading the pack of kids around him as they invaded his home.

After getting over his shock, Fugaku stared at the army of kids sitting at his kitchen table, happily eating the cookies Mikoto had set out. He spotted the next heirs and heiress to the Nara, Akimichi , and Yamaka Clans. There was even a mutt from the Inuzuka Clan and another from the Aburame Clan. Fugaku rested his eyes on the blonde who was in charge of this gang of children and saw her sitting beside a shy pink-haired girl, softly reassuring the girl to try one of the cookies. Claiming a seat next to his best friend, Sasuke did not seem to like that Naruko was paying attention to someone else beside him. 

Fugaku felt a little proud when Naruko stepped away for a second; Sasuke was able to deliver the famous Uchiha glare, which he aimed at the poor frightened girl who Naruko was talking to before. When Naruko returned to her seat, the blonde could not help but wonder what had frightened her new friend Sakura. When she tried to ask Sasuke about it later, the young Uchiha brushed aside her question and stated that she was to never bring new people over to his house again. Of course, Naruko ignored him, planning to do just the opposite of what he asked. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was a random day out; Fugaku was showing Sasuke around the Police Headquarters when they bumped into one of Itachi's old instructors from the academy and since enrolled for the academy was right around the corner, the teacher spoke praises of anticipation that did nothing but place Sasuke in Itachi's shadow. Fugaku was right in the middle of bragging about his oldest son's accomplishments and of how he expect Sasuke to follow in his brother's footsteps when a yellow blur put herself between the academy teacher and him.

"Fu-chan, that’s not fair! Tachi is Tachi, and Sasu is Sasu! You can't expect Sasu to live in Tachi-nii’s shadow. Sasu is amazing just the way he is! Stop comparing him to Tachi-nii! Don't you see you’re hurting Sasu’s feelings!?" angrily vented the little kitsune, tan arms wrapping around her sad best friend. Faced with this sight, Fugaku, for the first time, saw a shimmer of tears in Sasuke’s eyes. Watching as Naruko hugged and consoled Sasuke, the father and leader of the Uchiha Clan embarrassingly felt a little guilty. 

"Fu-chan, Naru-chan is disappointed in you!" Fugaku didn't know why, but such words from a mere child, who he _supposedly_ detested, deeply hurt for some strange reason. Two days later, though Fugaku would never admit it out loud, he realized maybe the annoying blonde had a point. Watching Sasuke enter the kitchen, sleep still in his eyes as he clumsily climbed into his chair, Fugaku stared at his youngest and recalled those fond memories he felt when Mikoto delivered Sasuke into the world.

"Sasuke, this evening, how about I help you with your kunai practice?" Fugaku didn't even have to grace Sasuke with a look to feel the happiness that radiated from those onyx eyes—lamenting to himself that maybe the blonde jinchūriki’s presence in his youngest’s life wasn't that bad. But that still didn't mean he liked hearing her address him as Fu-chan!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, leave a kudos, or both~! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! XD


End file.
